


Watermelon Sugar (High)

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Spencer is gonna smoke weed in this fic, Stoned!Spencer, and it’s gonna get real cute, and then REAL smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: “Normally I’d never agree to something like this- but I trust you, and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.”~Spencer has been close friends with y/n ever since she first started at the BAU, and he’s always had a bit of a crush on her too. After a long week of work, y/n invites him over for the evening, enticing him with something he’s never done before, but always been curious about...smoking marijuana.“No time like the present to give it the ole college try...”
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I’ve had rattling around in my head for a while now. I legally partake in the weeds, and can’t help but wonder what Pretty Boy would be like stoned.

The office was practically barren at this hour, save for a few late night stragglers; squeezing in as much paperwork before their journeys home.   
  


Spencer Reid was notorious for working late hours, the mans penchant for caffeine and irregular sleep almost as well known as his eidetic memory.   
  


You admired his work ethic, despite your inability to fathom how he could still function to such a high standard, and even found yourself quickly following in his footsteps. This would be your third late night as well, the small clock on your desk reading well past 11pm.

You’d been an intern for ages now, originally hired for mere errand running, but having since moved up in the ranks. It wasn’t much, but it was what you enjoyed, and it made your bond with the team grow stronger with every case that was solved.

Spencer was your closest friend, tall, kindhearted, and just awkward enough to always bring a smile to your face.

You had more in common that either had anticipated, surprising everyone on the team with the intensity of your bond.   
  


_“It’s obvious you’re both crazy about each other! Why don’t you just ask him out!”_   
  


You smiled as the phrase replayed in your head, Derek’s voice crystal clear in your memory.   
  


The thought had crossed both yours and Spencer’s mind on multiple occasions, but due to missed cues and failed attempts at both flirting and privacy on the job, no moves had ever been made.

”Penny for your thoughts?”

The voice stirred you from your trance, a small smile tugging at the corners of your lips as you looked up at Spencer.   
  


“Nothing, just thinking about how lucky I am.”

The look of surprise quickly tangled with Spencer’s look of confusion, and you shook your head at his uncertainty. “I get to save people’s lives, and I get to do it with my closest friends,”

He smiled at your elaboration, the lines in his face expressing a happiness that spoke of more than just platonic affection, and for a moment you melted.   
  


Gorgeous, caring, and smart...if you hadn’t been so bashful you would’ve kissed him right then.

”You’ve got so much kindness inside of you...” The sentence went unfinished, and you shared a glance that tugged at your heartstrings.   
  


“Are you heading straight home tonight, or do you think I could persuade you to have a very **_very_** late dinner with me?”

  
He quirked an eyebrow in your direction, a playful look upon his face. It wasn’t often that Spencer took the initiative, but with the two of you having the next week off from work (as per Hotch’s orders), it didn’t exactly surprise you that he wanted to spend time with you outside of work.   
  


“Why Dr. Reid, are you asking me on a date?” Your eyelashes fluttered in a comically dramatic fashion, your hand clutching nonexistent pearls. “Midnight dinner with my wonderful best friend, how on earth could I say no?”   
  


And with your confirmation, and all your things hastily swept into your purse, you linked arms with Spencer. The two of you chattering happily as you left the office. 


	2. Carpe Diem, Pretty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for splitting this into chapters, but I didn’t want it to feel overwhelming lol

After leaving the office for the evening, and failing miserably at finding a spot to eat this late, you and Spencer had decided to just head back to your apartment. “I’m sure we can whip up something better than takeout anyways,”  
  


The two of you walked arm in arm the entire way, the gesture screaming what neither of you seemed to be able to muster. It was unspoken, and had been for months, but with each affectionate action taking steps closer towards romance, you could only wonder if there would ever be an official move made.

“Home sweet home,” You giggled to yourself as your keys clanked against the door, giving a small, satisfied groan as it was swung open. 

Your apartment wasn’t spectacular, but in your opinion had a certain sense of charm to it. The building itself had a very dated style, interior and exterior, and in a strange way almost mimicked Reid’s apartment. Mismatched furniture and light fixtures peppered between an extensive variety of books and artwork.

Spencer gave a contented sigh as he made himself comfortable, leaving his shoes and bag at the door and walking with you to the kitchen.

He had always loved your place, and was surprised to find that he was extremely comfortable here as well, despite the nervous energy that no doubt came from the butterflies in his stomach.

”I’ve got pasta, a few veggies, some cheese,”

Y/n’s voice pulled Reid from his overactive thoughts, a boyish flush creeping along his cheeks and ears from having been caught in a thought about her.   
  


“Pasta and veggies actually sounds perfect, let’s do it!”   
  


The excitement in his voice brought a smile to your face, and you leaned over to flip on the speaker sat on the counter. “Pick some good music to cook to, i wanna take my work clothes off,” 

_”..I wanna take my work clothes off..”_ The words crashed around in Spencer’s mind, his blush returning as she padded off in the direction of her bedroom; a shamelessly stolen glance giving him a flash of skin as her shirt was tossed over her head, completely unaware of being watched.

”Damn,” A steadying breath was needed as Spencer rifled through her music, settling for a playlist that he had made on his last visit. “Calm down Spence, you only saw her back,”   
~ 

After a quick change of clothes, and music to set the mood for the rest of their evening, the two slipped into a rhythm rather quickly. Spencer had the important job of chopping and sautéing veggies...and dj’ing, leaving you to cook the pasta and occasionally dance whenever you thought he wasn’t looking.   
  


“I know you don’t drink a whole lot, but, I have to ask because I’m insanely curious,” 

Your voice held equal levels of curiosity, and you gave a small smile as Spencer turned to look at you. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know,” 

“That’s not the whole phrase and you know it,” Your retort earned an impressed nod, and Spencer moved your food from the stovetop, careful to not burn dinner because of conversation.   
  


“What’s bouncing around in your head tonight y/n?”   
His voice was soft and sincere, though you could feel a small nervousness creeping in.   
  


“Well, you know that I have a Medical Marijuana card, and that I smoke whenever I have time off from work..”

Your voice trailed off as you looked into Spencer’s eyes, feeling your concentration slip. Damn, he really is gorgeous.   
  


“I was just curious if you’ve ever tried it before, or what your thoughts on Marijuana were, I guess?”   
  


His movements slowed, and you could see in his eyes that he was searching for the right words, forming his sentences carefully.   
  


“Medical Cannabis has loads of benefits, pain management, cancer treatment, treatment for a variety of mental illnesses- especially depression and anxiety, a lot of Medical Dispensaries even claim Cannabis helps improve sleep and appetite,”   
  


The small info dump had made you smile, regardless of the fact you already knew the information he was telling you. So many people often tried to cut Spencer’s rants off at the knees, telling him to speak less and cut to the chase, but you couldn’t disagree with something more. His passion for knowledge only warmed your heart, and you hung on to every word he offered.  
  


You had always loved listening to him rattle off fact after fact, watching the way his hands would move along with his words whenever he spoke about something. He held an unending enthusiasm for sharing information, and it was wonderful.  
  


“Have you ever tried it before?” You repeated your initial question, your curiosity insatiable in this moment.   
  


“H-Have I? Smoked Marijuana??” Spencer’s voice wobbled and he drew silent, his mannerisms confirming the answer you’d suspected from the beginning.   
  


“Hey- there’s nothing wrong with that Pretty Boy, I was just curious,” You tried to ease the nervousness that had formed, taking a step to close the growing space between your bodies as Spencer drew himself slightly inward.

He gave a small sigh, lips pulled into a smile at your nickname, and seemed to dismiss his initial nerves as quickly as they had come on. “I’d be a liar if I said I wasn’t curious about it,”

The confession had come as a shock, your eyebrows giving away your surprise. “What’s stopping you? Scared we’ll get caught by the Vice Principal under the bleachers?”   
  


Spencer laughed, and you noticed the way his cheeks flushed at your words. It made you wonder if perhaps he’d be interested in a first time bonding experience almost as traditional as pot smokers getting the munchies.   
  


“It’s not that- I’m just,” His words seemed to get lost in the back of his throat, never fully making it out to form a sentence. You could tell he was really wracking his mind for the exact things he wanted to say.

“I’m not a cool guy, I’m a nerd who’s bad at social cues and thinks cardigans are a staple to any business casual wardrobe,” Spencer dropped his gaze for a moment, and the sight made your heart ache, a hand gently guiding his eyes back up to your own before you could talk yourself out of the personal gesture.

”Spencer Reid, you are a brilliant man with a heart of gold, an excellent music taste, and I happen to adore your love for cardigans,” 

Delicate fingers still held his gaze up by his chin, and y/n hummed to herself as her words seemed to bring all the warmth back into Spencer’s eyes. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, I promise.”

Spencer made a small noise of acknowledgement, feeling his emotions suddenly crest, no doubt stemming from his long work week. Y/n really was the most wonderful friend he had, so unlike anyone he’d ever met before, but still similar; strange and unusual in many of the ways that he was.   
  


His mind raced as they shared their gaze, her fingers against his skin making his temperature skyrocket.   
  


_“Carpe Diem Pretty Boy, mess this up and you might never get the chance again...”_

”W-would you be comfortable with me joining you tonight?” His voice shook from his nervous excitement, and the initial embarrassment he felt at being so late in his life to try drugs was stamped out. “I mean- when you go out to smoke after dinner.”   
  


Y/n smiled, her eyes shining with an equal level of nervous excitement, her hand quickly dropping from Reid’s face when she realized they were still touching; the blush on her own face burning.

Spencer was really gonna do this with her! He trusted her enough to know he would be safe to experiment, and that y/n would make sure he had the best first time possible.   
  


“Spencer I would be honored to be your first time,” 

The words left her mouth without a thought, and she mentally kicked herself when she realized what she’d said.   
  


“Not like- like- **_that_** kinda first!” Her face felt as if it could catch flame, no doubt the color reaching the tips of her ears by now. “I- I meant the weed thing...”  
  


His laughter echoed throughout the apartment, and soon y/n found her own laughter joining in, the two of you clinging to one another as your faces begged for the mercy of oxygen.

”Let’s have dinner first,” Her words were almost choked out, laughter still making her voice falter. “I’m a romantic first and foremost, wining, dining, music and good company.”

Spencer smiled, his mind drifting to thoughts of wining and dining making him feel fuzzy inside. He was still a bit nervous, but couldn’t contain his enthusiasm. “I’ll make our plates, you pick a wine that’ll pair nicely with our dinner.”


	3. A Cool Kid that Smells like Skunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this fic went from a quick little thing to a full fledged novel lmao, I just got super carried away

Dinner with Spencer had been wonderful, just like every time before, and you were surprised to see that almost two hours had passed since you both settled into the apartment. Two bottles of wine gone and endless conversation bringing a contented flush to both of your faces.  
  


He had since changed from his work clothes, the flannel bottoms he donned a stark contrast to the oversized FBI shirt he’d chosen as sleep wear. It was nice to see him so comfortable, especially since he’d decided to get high for the first time.   
  


“Let me grab everything we need,”

Y/n’s voice was quiet, but steady as she stood, Spencer quickly following behind, cleaning up their dishes from earlier. He was more excited than nervous now, having asked all his questions over dinner.   
  


_“Is there anything I should be worried about? Or anything I should expect going into this?”_ His questions were genuine, and y/n was only too happy to quell his worries, but also keep him informed.   
  


“It’s gonna make your heart beat a little faster than normal, but that shouldn’t be a concern unless it stays erratic after about twenty minutes- and you’ll probably get a little giggly, a little forgetful, but I’d be more concerned if you didn’t.”   
  


She smiled as she spoke, and Spencer couldn’t help but get lost in her eyes, noticing that she had picked up a few of his mannerisms. She spoke with her hands when she was excited, and her facial expressions were a wide variety as well.   
  


“The most important rule is to just take your time and enjoy yourself, I’ll be right here with you Spence, nothing bad is gonna happen.”   
  


That last part is what had set him at such ease, he trusted y/n, wholeheartedly, and he knew she would never let anything bad happen while he was with her.

Y/n beckoned Spencer towards her bedroom, a small skip in her step as she moved towards the closet. He felt his Adam’s Apple bob with a hard swallow, gently shutting the door behind them.   
  


_“She’s never let me see her bedroom before...”_ He couldn’t contain his racing thoughts, the wine and excited nerves making his mind buzz.   
  


Y/n grabbed an assortment of things, moving to sit in the center of her bed, setting a large glass water pipe onto her bedside table. It was beautiful, the array of colors swirling together along the neck of the device.

”You can sit down ya know,” She giggled, patting the spot beside herself. “I’m not completely finished setting up yet.”   
  


Spencer nodded, moving to sit where she had instructed, watching as y/n set up a large tray. Small plastic containers, a metal grinder, and a glass piece that she’d called a ‘slide’ all laid out before them.   
  


“I’m sorry we have to use the bong for your first time, but if you ever wanna get high again I’ll definitely grab some rolling papers so we can just smoke a joint together.”   
  


Spencer quirked an eyebrow, a silent question mark hanging above his head. 

Y/n seemed to understand his expression almost immediately, her eyebrows shooting up as she spoke again.   
  


“Oh! Joints are just more convenient, and it’s easier to gauge how much you’ve smoked.” She relayed the information with an ease that told Reid she’d been doing this for longer than she let on. “Bongs are really nice, don’t get me wrong, but it’s sometimes hard to gauge how much you take in- plus the feel is more intense sometimes.”   
  


He nodded, smiling as he watched her get everything put together. It was a lot more intricate than he’d initially thought, picking apart the flower, grinding it to the right size and consistency, packing the slide and filling the bong with water. But y/n did everything with seasoned skill, soon moving from her bed to open the window.   
  


“Will you do me a favor and flip the ceiling fan on, and if you want you can pick a candle or some incense to burn; whichever you prefer.”   
  


Spencer was eager to please, all too compliant as he swiftly followed command. It made him feel oddly included, to be a part of such an interesting ritual.   
  


“Did you know that the earliest known use of incense was in China in about 2000 BC?”   
  
He rattled off a fact for her, looking through the assortment of smells. “I can always tell whenever you burn these before you come to work,” 

Spencer’s voice shook y/n from her routine and her lips pulled into a smile as she watched him light the small sticks, gently placing them into multiple holders along her dresser.

”I didn’t- but what I do know is that incense is the best way to cover the pot smell.” She giggled, moving to sit back on the bed. “Oh?” His statement hadn’t fallen on deaf ears, and y/n was now intrigued as he moved to join her again.   
  


“The smell draws in your clothes sometimes, and when you wear your hair down I can always tell.”

Spencer’s cheeks flushed pink, and y/n watched as he ducked his head down quickly, curly hair flopping down to hide his eyes.

”You’re probably the only person who’d be able to tell the difference between my perfume and the incense I burn- but that’s why you’re my best friend.” Her voice held a touch of something more, and it lingered between them for only a moment, but they knew the feeling was mutual.

_“She’s so close, and we’ve been flirting all evening,”_ Spencer’s mind raced at the thought of his crush feeling the same about him, and he struggled to keep his composure. _“I need to tell her, I can’t keep hiding these feelings..”_

He found himself tracing small patterns on the comforter, trying to push aside his feelings long enough to give y/n his full attention.

“Okay- so I’m gonna hit the bong first, and I’ll show you how everything works, and if you feel comfortable enough I’ll let you do it on your own.” Her voice was calm, but held a comfortable firmness, letting Reid know this wasn’t the first time she’d walked someone through the process.   
  


“If you’d rather though- I can do all the heavy lifting, and you can just get high.”   
  


They shared a small chuckle together, and Spencer watched as she flicked the lighter to life, bringing it towards the slide. It burned bright orange, the smoke filling the glass and turning it to milk.   
  


“Wow,” His face scrunched as the smell began to waft around the room. “It really does smell like skunk?”   
  


Y/n pulled the slide from the base, the familiar bubbling sound filling the bedroom as she inhaled all the smoke, clearing the entire hit and thoroughly intimidating her virginal smoking companion.   
  


“I’m sorry to say, but it tastes about like it smells,” Her words were accompanied by small puffs of smoke, her head turned to the side so she didn’t blow it directly into Spencer’s face. 

He was impressed, and felt just a touch of his initial nervousness return. _“Watching her like this should **not** feel so erotic,” _The thought came and went hastily, a small dismissive shake of the head clearing away anything sexual.  
  


“I- I don’t think I’ll be able to do **_that_** just yet,” His voice betrayed him, displaying the nervousness he had tried to hide.   
  


Y/n merely gave a small smile, placing the slide back down into the bong before scooting closer to Spencer. “That would be extremely impressive for a first timer, and I dare say I’d swoon,” 

She giggled, playfully leaning into his shoulder, deciding against defending herself on the statement. They had been doing this dance for months now, and as the night stretched on y/n realized that she was tired of hiding her feelings.

”I haven’t even tried it yet and you’re already swooning!” Spencer playfully retorted, the casual banter seeming to ease the tension that arose whenever they fell silent for just a beat too long.   
  


He moved the bong to sit in his lap as y/n had done before, giving a small glance up at her before picking up the lighter. “I’ve been so curious about this for so long, it seems rather surreal to think I’m actually about to get high,” 

She only smiled, giving an encouraging nod as he settled into a comfortable position.   
  


“The smoke is gonna feel warm when you inhale, and if you need to cough, cough. I’m not gonna judge you because I cough almost every time I do it.”   
  


He noticed the way her eyes began to fall into a squint, already slightly affected by the THC, and placed his mouth at the top of the bong; it was time to see what all this fuss was about.  
~

The first thing Spencer noticed was just how loud using the bong was, and how quickly the device filled with a thick fog. He kept his inhale steady, dropping his hand to pick up the slide and attempt to clear the haze as y/n had done before.   
  


His sharp inhale was followed with only a second of silence before a loud coughing hack filled the room. Spencer tilted the bong away from himself, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as y/n lowered herself to his lap- clearing the remaining smoke from the pipe.   
  


“Holy sh-“ He was interrupted with another sharp cough, y/n quickly moving across the room to grab drinks she knew would be needed. “Holy shit y/n!”   
  


It wasn’t often that Spencer cursed openly, but it was always such a strange treat whenever it happened. Y/n laughed, replacing the bong with a large bottle of water and watching as Spencer greedily snatched it up- every small sip a godsend for his throat.

”Hey, that was actually pretty good!” Her words filled him with a strange sense of pride. “The first time I ever used a bong I coughed so hard I almost puked,” 

His face scrunched again at her words, a strangely warm vibration beginning to form under his skin. “That sounds awful,” He spoke sincerely, but found that he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.   
  


The sight of him laughing made y/n’s heart flutter, and she quickly buried her face back down into the bong- a lousy attempt to hide her own grin.

”I can’t wait to see what you’re like once the THC kicks in,” She spoke through another exhale, surprised to see Spencer moving closer to shotgun the smoke. Her face burned from the unexpected action, making her mind stutter in its place.

_”That was a lot more attractive than it should’ve been...”_

  
Smoke began to gradually settle into the room, the mixture of dim lighting, and several incense creating a strange but comfortable haze. Spencer had taken three more hits before deciding to stop, leaving the rest for y/n to smoke at her own pace.

”How do you feel Pretty Boy?”

They had been locked away in her room for almost an hour, the two having moved from their original positions to now be laying at the head of the mattress, resting much closer and much more comfortably.

”I’m high,” He spoke to himself, his voice a loud and gravelly whisper. “I’m officially a cool kid,”

The comment made y/n snort, and she brushed a few stray curls away from his face, cooing at the way he seemed to lean into her touch. “You’ve always been a cool kid, now you’re just a cool kid who smells like skunk,”   
  


Spencer’s eyes were noticeably bloodshot, his lids half shut as he turned with a smile. He’d never felt anything like this, and y/n noticed that his reaction time had slowed to a snails pace.

”My mind is so clear, and I’m so warm and happy,” He spoke with a smile that made her melt. “I never imagined it would be like this,” 

Y/n watched as he seemed to completely decompress, leaning back into the pillows they’d stacked. Any lingering stress that Spencer had brought home with him had officially been eliminated, and the overwhelming sense of accomplishment made y/n hum.   
  


She set everything aside, careful to mind the heavy glass as it was put away for the evening. “Don’t go to sleep just yet Spence,” 

His eyes shot open at her voice, and he felt a creeping blush fall on his face at having dozed off at all. “Have something planned?”   
  


Reid watched as y/n walked over to close the window, shutting out the nights chill and grabbing up another speaker that had been lying around. She set it next to him on a small stand, bringing it to life before motioning for him to join her in the middle of the floor.   
  


“You're gonna dance with me, and I’m gonna blow your mind the entire time.”   
  


Her voice made him smile, and the small ache that settled in his cheeks made him more thankful for his eidetic memory than ever before. He could selfishly recall whatever he wanted with no problem at all, and did so more than anyone expected.

”There’s this new song that was released, and I know you don’t really listen to pop music- truthfully neither do I, but I gave it a listen during lunch today and it’s actually really good. I feel like us being high is the perfect time to be just a little silly,”

_”I’ll be anything you want me to be...”_

The thought had appeared out of nowhere, and Spencer recalled that y/n said his thoughts could potentially be a little erratic or unusual. He wasn’t sure what it was about tonight- though he had a sneaking suspicion they were both just growing impatient with their feelings for one another, but his thoughts just couldn’t be contained.   
  


He pulled himself away from his thoughts as the song began to play, watching as y/n swayed gently to the beat.

_**”Tastes like strawberries, on a summer evenin’ and it sounds just like a song,”** _

She raised her hands high above her head, fingers reaching for something unseen. Spencer simply stood for a moment, entranced by the way her body seemed to know exactly how to move.

_**”...and that summer feeling, I don’t know if I could ever go without...”** _

Y/n spun around quickly, hands now reaching for Spencer’s. He chuckled as she pulled him towards her, the two of them spinning together in the middle of her room.   
  


**_“Watermelon sugar high, watermelon sugar high...”_ **

Their laughter rang throughout the room, bodies moving closer and closer together as the music swelled. Spencer couldn’t believe it was really happening, and yet his hands were tangled with hers; he felt his heart jump into his throat, relishing in y/n’s closeness.   
  
“Normally I’d never listen to something like this- but I really like it!”

They danced together without a care in the world, spins and dips thrown in much to Reid’s surprise. “I didn’t know you knew how to waltz! Or tango!” He called out over the music, dangerously close to throwing caution to the wind for the remainder of the evening. “You’ll have to teach me so that I can be the one twirling _**you**_ around next time,”

Y/n just laughed, her eyes shining as she lowered the volume on the speaker- only just realizing that it was nearly dawn, and her neighbors probably didn’t appreciate the noise.   
  


“I took a few dance classes for fun,” Her voice was low and breathy, chest rising and falling much quicker than before. “I even took pole classes- but that’s something we’ll have to save for our next sleepover,” 

Spencer’s mouth fell open at her words, quickly snapping shut as he stood. _“Did she just say she took pole classes??”_ His eyes shamelessly raked over her body, and he had to remind himself that it wasn’t polite to ogle. _“Shit, I’m never getting that image out of my head..”_  
  


“I’ve heard pole dancing is actually a really good workout,” His voice squeaked, giving away his flustered state. Y/n seemed to sense the way the tone had shifted, simply nodding in response as she took a step closer.

”It’s fun- but I can think of a few things I enjoy more...” The sentence was practically a purr, and suddenly the bedroom felt much too warm for Spencer’s liking.

_”She is practically holding a neon sign right now!”_ His mind screamed at him, and a breath caught in his throat. _“It’s now or never Spencer Reid- she clearly wants you to make a move!”  
~  
  
_

Y/n watched closely as the wheels in Spencer’s head turned, enjoying the playful flirting back and forth. 

She had silently decided that she no longer wished to tiptoe around her feelings, the combination of wine, music and her dance with Spencer an attempt to change the mood from a comfortable and sleepy haze to something much more heated.   
  


_“If I wasn’t so scared of running him off I’d just kiss him!”_ Her internal monologue was loud, hormones running a bit higher from the weed they’d smoked earlier. It was a bold decision to speak so plainly, but she knew that Spence wasn’t the best with social cues and flirting.

The sudden warmth of his arms around her body shook her from her thoughts, and y/n instinctively reciprocated the affectionate gesture. She gave a small smile as she looked up at him, nearly a whole foot smaller than her companion.   
  


“Spence...” His name had slipped out before the rest of her mind could catch up, and before she could backtrack she felt his hand cupping her chin, his touch soft as he held her gaze.

”Y/n...I..”

Their words were left hanging as Spencer’s lips roughly crashed into her own, muffling the gasp pulled from her chest. It was sloppy and rushed at first from the mutual nervousness, but soon fell into a slow and sensual rhythm.   
  
Her hands moved to tightly grip his hair, the sharp pang wringing a moan from his lips. Y/n hummed with a devilish satisfaction, peaking her tongue out to test the waters- wanting desperately for this kiss to escalate.

Spencer was only too happy to oblige, deepening the kiss and quickly affirming his position as the dominant party. It shocked y/n, having always assumed that shy, awkward Dr. Reid would behave much in the same way once behind closed doors- but she certainly wasn’t complaining. If Spencer had a darker, more dominate side, she definitely wanted to see it.  
  


“S- Spencer...” Her voice was ragged when they finally parted, heavy breaths and vice-like grips on one another confirming that the kiss was real.   
  


Reid’s face was flushed from his excitement, lips now swollen and pink and his pupils blown wide with an unspoken lust. He had been wanting to kiss her for so long, to hold her just as he was now- he couldn’t believe he’d ever waited so long for something that felt so...right.

“Y/n...I know this might sound a bit forward, and I’m blaming the wine and the weed entirely, but-“

His words were cut off with another passionate kiss, the animalistic hunger for flesh threatening to catch their bodies aflame. 

“Take me to bed Spencer- wine, weed, whatever the reason,” Her words were firm, but filled with desire, and it seemed to ignite Spencer’s blood.   
  


“I need you, right now..”


	4. PHD’s, THC, and XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, and I am so sorry I made you guys wait 3 chapters for some smut, but I hope you like it!!

Y/n’s words were all the encouragement that Spencer needed, his eyes growing darker as his arousal grew.   
  


He swept her up into his arms, trailing over every inch he could reach as they made their way back towards the bed.   
  


_“This is really happening...”_ His mind kept repeating the phrase, almost as if he couldn’t believe it. _“She really wants to sleep with me...”  
~  
  
_

Their clothes were scattered around without a single care, Spencer much more concerned about having y/n naked and on her back than he was about his remaining pajama bottoms or straining erection.

”Fuck, Spence,” Her voice was almost a whine, goosebumps quickly rushing over her exposed chest. The sight made his mouth water, and Spencer wasted no time in ridding y/n of her sweatpants, groaning as he exposed her lower half.

She was wearing a black thong with the words ‘Yes Daddy’ printed on the material, and whether it was intentional or not- Spencer would never forget it. The thought alone of hearing her cry out to him in ecstasy was enough to make him throb, never mind the idea of hearing her call him Daddy.   
  


_“If she’s wearing these- what else has she worn that you don’t know about?”_ His mind raced as thoughts of black lace, leather, and velvet ran through his mind. Spencer had always had a weakness for lingerie- no matter what kind, and he only hoped that y/n would share the feeling.

“So do you always don such formal attire, or is this just for me?” He gave a dark chuckle, snapping the thin band against her hip.   
  


“Oh you have no idea the things I’ve worn under my work clothes in hopes you’d get to see...” Her voice taunted him, the two seeming to enjoy the game they’d created. If this was the Spencer y/n had been missing out on, she had a lot of lost time to make up for.

_”Well that answered your question Pretty Boy- she’s been just as hot and heavy as you’d dreamt about.”_

Wild curls fell down into his face as he moaned at her words, shamelessly palming himself through the flannel of his pants. It was a delicious sight, and had y/n been blessed with more patience she would’ve loved to simply sit and watch him. _“Another plan for another day...”  
  
_

She tugged at the waistband of his pants, humming as they slipped slowly down his slender hips. Spencer had never been overly muscular, but his tall, lean frame showed that he held quite a bit of strength, and had the potential to completely overpower you if he so desired.   
  


“Oh shit-“ The words had fallen from her mouth before she realized, eyes wide as Spencer finished stripping away his clothes. His cock bobbed eagerly before her, giving a throb when he realized she was staring.   
  


“Smart, pretty, funny, and you’re packing...” Her voice was playful, and she reveled in seeing Reid’s face turn bright red at her praise. “Spencer Reid you are officially the whole package.”

Y/n moved toward the end of the bed, the sight of her crawling on all fours something Spencer knew he’d never get out of his head. _“How the hell are we supposed to behave once we go back to work?”_

She placed a small kiss on the tip of his member, taking him into her hand and giving a few slow, tormenting strokes. It was just enough to make his eyes fall shut, feeling her touch and kiss her way all over his body until he couldn’t stand it any longer.

”We can be gentle and loving next time,” His voice was rougher than before, a hand going to stop y/n from her ministrations.   
  


She quirked an eyebrow at Spencer and his words, unable to muffle the small giggle the followed. “Right now I desperately need to be inside you,” 

The next few movements happened so quickly they were nearly a blur, y/n had pulled Spencer on top of her, tangling her hands in his hair as she stole another burning kiss. His own hands roamed her naked skin, and he moaned into her mouth when she arched her chest into his hands.  
  


”Fuck y/n,” His heart was pounding in his chest as nimble fingers swept the small thong away from her core, the material noticeably damp. 

She was already so wet for him, it was making his head spin. “This worked up from a few kisses?” He playfully chided her, enjoying the way that delicious pink color rose in her skin. “Have you been thinking about this all night?”

Y/n nodded in response to Spencer’s question, her mouth suddenly dry from such intensity. _“If you only knew how much I’ve thought about this..”_

Her response brought a smirk to Reid’s face, and he rewarded her with two fingers, slipping them inside her core and curling them forward just enough to stimulate her g spot. He’d wanted to make this last as long as he could, wanted to drink in every noise he wrung from her.

He needed it, but the more his fingers pumped inside her, the more he realized he was growing rather impatient. 

It was only when she cried out to him that he realized she was just as needy as he was, her voice shaking as she pleaded with him.   
  


“Fuck me Spencer, please...” 

“Oh fuck,” His mind screamed at him, another sinful throb enticing y/n to wrap her legs around his waist, pressing the tip of his cock against her slit.   
  


He panted as he reached between their bodies, teasingly dragging himself along her opening. It was a merciless torture, dragging out that first push until neither could handle it any longer. Y/n rocked her hips against the friction, a loud gasp slipping past her lips as she felt him begin to sink into her.   
  


“Oh fuck is right,” She threw her head back against the sheets, feeling every delicious inch stretch her opening. “You’re gonna ruin me with that thing and I’m gonna let you,” 

Her laugh was unexpected, but Spencer was more surprised to feel her body contract and release with every move, the sensations making him nearly delirious. “You’ll never be able to sleep with another man after this- but I’m certainly not upset at having you all to myself,” 

He spoke in between shallow thrusts, letting her body accommodate his size as they fell into their rhythm.   
  


“So- so fucking good...” His voice was strained, y/n’s nails digging into the flesh on his back as he picked up the pace.

It wasn’t his initial intention to have their first time be so hectic and rough, but as the sound of skin slapping skin mixed with y/n’s moans and cries of pleasure, Spencer found himself basking in such an encounter. She was taking every inch with ease, her hips lifting to ensure he could take as much as he wished.   
  


It was only when her voice cracked that his rhythm stuttered, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her mouth open just enough for Spencer to slip a few digits inside.   
  


“Not yet baby,” His voice was firm, and y/n whined around the fingers in her mouth, greedily lapping at the familiar taste on them.   
  


Her core was wound tightly, every thrust driving her closer and closer to that edge. She had already been rather worked up just from being around Spencer, unable to silence the lascivious thoughts that had run rampant in her mind all evening. But now, being naked and filled to the brim- her pleasure was quickly becoming overwhelming.

”P- Please....Spence...” The words were soft, muffled from his hand. It was right there, almost like she could’ve grabbed it, and yet it was just out of reach.   
  


_“He hasn’t given you permission yet...”_

Her body had been fully betrayed by her mind, Spencer’s words the only thing she could focus on as they climbed even higher together.   
  


“Y/n- fuck, y/n I’m...I’m so close,” 

His head has fallen to the crook of her neck, his breath hot against her skin before he made contact- mark after mark being sucked into her flesh, a lingering reminder of what they’d done that she knew makeup wouldn’t cover. 

It was the sort of thing she never expected out of Spencer, for him to be so assertive in bed, marking her as his own and making her wait for her pleasure. In truth y/n had expected to be the one in charge, leading him through the motions in a much gentler setting. But now that she knew, she fully intended to explore every inch of this part of him.  
  


She was greedy when it came to her pleasure, but it also seemed that Spencer was as well.   
  


“Fuck- I know it’s a little late to ask,” 

His voice shook between harsh thrusts, removing his fingers from her mouth to look down at her; their rhythm growing frantic and sloppy as their orgasms grew closer and closer.   
  


Y/n knew before he ever finished the sentence, instinctively drawing her legs tighter around his middle- keeping him firmly rooted in his place.   
  


“I’m clean, I’m on birth control too,” Her voice cracked again, a hand snaking down between them to draw circles around her over sensitive clit.   
  
She was so close now, her muscles beginning to tense with every thrust, as much as she wanted to wait for his command, she wasn’t sure she could.

Her legs drew him in deeper as she spoke, and even though Spencer had never been the type to have unprotected sex like this- he felt an insatiable need to fill her with himself. He wanted to push her over the edge and feel her body pulse around his own as he fell with her.   
  


“Please! Cum in me Spence!” Y/n practically cried out when her orgasm crashed into her, legs twitching against his body as he watched her come undone beneath him.   
  


It was the final push he needed, feeling her lose herself completely because of the ecstasy he had flooded her with. Spencer gave a final thrust, crying out a mangled version of her name as his own orgasm washed over him- every twitch filling her body with more and more.   
  
  


“Holy...” Y/n’s voice was ragged, heavy breaths making her lose her place as they came down together.   
  


“Fuck,”

Spencer’s reply was simple, but seeing him so disheveled as he swore only managed to make y/n’s body give one final pulse- truly milking him of everything he had to give.

He hummed quietly as he slowly pulled out, his entire body completely overstimulated. “You really know how to wear a guy out,” 

They shared an innocent laugh, both bodies slick with sweat. Y/n beckoned him back to her for a much gentler kiss, her touch featherlight as she brushed Spencer’s hair from his face. His curls were matted with sweat, and the look was much more attractive than it should have been.   
  


“We’re gonna have to change my sheets before we lay down,” She giggled, watching as Spencer stole a glance between her legs, admiring the delicious mess he’d created.   
  


“What do you say we take a shower first, then maybe we can try smoking again-“ 

His suggestion had surprised her, even now after all they’d just done together.   
  


“I’ve heard rumor that having sex while you’re high is otherworldly,” 

The sentence made you both laugh, your voices loud, comfortable and confident as sunlight began to spill into the bedroom.  
  


“Oh Spence, you’ve got _**no**_ idea...”


End file.
